Give In To Me
by PrincessSerenity1976
Summary: Poor Mamoru is all worked up. Will Usagi give him what he needs to loosen up, or will she leave him high and dry? Random one-shot. All Usa/Mamo action.


**A/N **Just a random one-shot that popped into my head. I seriously debated whether or not I was going to write it down, but then I figured why not. I hope you like it.

_**ENJOY!**_

**Give In To Me**

"Usako…" Mamoru groaned, letting his head fall onto the back of his sofa. "This isn't fair. You're playing dirty."

The golden haired girl currently sitting on his lap, straddling his hips, gave him her best angelic smile. "Why Mamo-chan, I have no idea what you are talking about."

Then she giggled, the slight movement caused by this making her body move lightly against his.

He moaned low in the back of his throat before cracking open one sapphire eye to glare at his girlfriend of two years. "Oh yes you do, Usako. You've been doing this to me at least once a week for almost as long as we've been going out. You always come over and tempt me, and then withhold the ultimate prize in the end."

Usagi tried to appear contrite. "But Mamo-chan, I don't do it to be mean. As much as I love you, it's hard for me to give in."

His gaze softened as he looked at her. "I understand, really I do. But you have to understand how hard it is for me too. I always tell myself that I'm prepared for the next time, and then you come waltzing in, bringing temptation with you. I just can't control myself."

Usagi sighed. "Why don't you just ask Mako-chan to give you some? I'm sure she would if you asked."

He shook his ebony head. "I have asked her, on many occasions, but she refuses me every time. I don't know why she's like that. I've always been very polite to her."

Usagi tilted her head with a small frown on her face. "That doesn't sound like Mako-chan. She's usually ready to be of service to any guy around. I know for a fact that Motoki-onii-san takes advantage of her twice a week, and she never refuses him. Maybe you're just not her type."

Mamoru snorted. "What does that have to do with anything? It's not like I'm asking for her undying love. I just want a small taste of paradise."

Then his eyes narrowed on her. "Of course you could give me some. It's sad that my own girlfriend won't do me this one small favor. Instead she refers me to one of her friends."

Usagi's china blue eyes widened. "I'm sorry Mamo-chan. I didn't realize you felt that way. Maybe I should go now."

She kissed his cheek and slid off of his lap. He sat there in silence as he watched her walk to the door and slide on her shoes. When she bent over to pick up her school bag, something in him snapped.

He was off the couch in a flash and across the room. Before she could open the door, he spun her around and had her pinned up against the wood, his firm muscular frame was pressed up tightly against hers.

She gasped. "Mamo-chan! What are you…"

"You're not getting away so easily this time, Usako," he growled menacingly. "I'm tired of suffering through this torture. Now either you give me what I want, or I'm going to take it by force. It's your choice."

"But Mamo-chan!!!" she wailed. "I don't want to!"

He was almost swayed when her eyes filled with tears, but it held firm. "I don't care, Usako. This teasing has gone on long enough. You have something I want, and I'm going to have it."

Usagi sniffled. It was often that she saw Mamoru this forceful. He usually saved this side of his personality for when he was Tuxedo Kamen and helping her face an enemy. She had to admit that he was a little intimidating, but it still sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

She stared up at him beseechingly with teary eyes, but saw no hope of him relenting. She had two choices, either admit defeat and give in to him, or come up with a plan to get away. Suddenly a great plan occurred to her.

She gave him a small smile. "Okay Mamo-chan, you win. I surrender."

A broad grin crossed his face. "I knew you'd see it my way. Now, let's get down to business."

She waited until he had stepped away from her with an expectant look. As soon as she saw her opening, she took it. She broke into a run, dashing past him and back through the living room.

She grabbed the broach that was on the bow of her school uniform shirt and cried, "Moon Crystal Power!" In a flurry of lights and ribbons she transformed into Sailor Moon.

'_Ha!' _she thought as she vaulted over the sofa. _'I'm almost there.'_

Luckily the balcony door was open and she sprinted toward it. Freedom was almost hers. She made it outside and jumped onto the railing, Just as she was leaping to the roof of the building next door, she felt his hand brush her. In a panic, she jumped out of his reach.

Her landing on the neighboring roof was anything but graceful as she stumbled and fell on her butt. But she was ecstatic at the thought that she had finally gotten away from that apartment and Mamoru's maniacal mood.

That was until she realized that the school bag that she had been holding tightly in her hand was no longer there. She looked around frantically for it, thinking that she must have dropped it when she fell, but she couldn't find it anywhere.

A look of horror crossed her face when she remembered the feel of his hand touching her right before she jumped. He must have swiped her bag then.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she stood and looked over the edge of the building toward the balcony she had just jumped from. A triumphantly grinning Tuxedo Kamen stood there, holding her school bag as he reached inside it and withdrew a brown paper bag.

She gasped in outrage when he pulled one of the sinfully delicious and heartbreakingly decadent triple chocolate cookies from it and sank his teeth into its gooey goodness.

"Mamo-chan!" she shrieked. "Those are my cookies! Mako-chan made them for me! I told you that if you wanted some to go ask her yourself!"

His chuckle carried to her on the breeze. "Don't get so upset, Usako. Unlike you, I'm willing to share. So if you want some you better come back before I eat them all."

"Stupid Mamo-baka!" she muttered under her breath. She really didn't want to go back over there, but she wasn't about to leave her precious cookies in his hands. She knew chocolate was his weakness and he wouldn't hesitate to devour the entire bag.

And Mako-chan only made those particular cookies once a week. If she didn't rescue the rest, she would have to wait a whole week until she could get some more.

'_Note to self,'_ she thought. _'Never bring Mako-chan's chocolate overload cookies too Mamo-chan's apartment ever again.' _

"Out of the way, baka! I'm coming over," she yelled as she jumped up onto the ledge of the building.

She jumped toward his balcony, no longer just the agent of love and justice, but the protector of cookies from masked cookie bandits that tried to pass themselves off as being a hero.

_~Fin~_

**A/N **LOL…Okay you hentais, get your mind out of the gutters! I bet a lot of you were thinking that this was going to turn into something dirty, didn't you? Nope, just a silly little story I thought up for some strange, bizarre reason. I honestly have no idea where it came from. So tell me what you think. Remember, reviews are loved. Later!

~Sere~


End file.
